1999 Atlantic hurricane season
The 1999 Atlantic hurricane season began on June 1st, 1999 and ended November 30th, 1999. Timeline ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = Early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/06/2026 till:01/01/2027 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/06/2026 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–118 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(119–153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–130_mph_(178–209-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131–155_mph_(210–249_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph_(≥250_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData = barset:hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:10/06/2026 till:21/06/2026 color:C4 text:Arlene from:25/06/2026 till:30/06/2026 color:C1 text:Bret from:04/07/2026 till:20/07/2026 color:C4 text:Cindy from:23/07/2026 till:26/07/2026 color:TS text:Dennis from:31/07/2026 till:14/08/2026 color:C5 text:Emily from:08/08/2026 till:16/08/2026 color:C4 text:Floyd from:15/08/2026 till:19/08/2026 color:TS text:Gert barset:break from:20/08/2026 till:30/08/2026 color:C4 text:Harvey from:27/08/2026 till:05/09/2026 color:C3 text:Irene from:07/09/2026 till:20/09/2026 color:C2 text:Jose from:18/09/2026 till:27/09/2026 color:C3 text:Katrina from:28/09/2026 till:11/10/2026 color:C5 text:Lenny from:04/10/2026 till:11/10/2026 color:C1 text:Maria from:08/10/2026 till:15/10/2026 color:C1 text:Nate from:20/10/2026 till:24/10/2026 color:TS text:Ophelia from:07/11/2026 till:16/11/2026 color:C3 text:Philippe from:27/11/2026 till:08/12/2026 color:C1 text:Rita from:19/12/2026 till:31/12/2026 color:C4 text:Stan bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/06/2026 till:01/07/2026 text:June from:01/07/2026 till:01/08/2026 text:July from:01/08/2026 till:01/09/2026 text:August from:01/09/2026 till:01/10/2026 text:September from:01/10/2026 till:01/11/2026 text:October from:01/11/2026 till:01/12/2026 text:November from:01/12/2026 till:01/01/2027 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:From the pos:(617,30) text:Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale List of storms Hurricane Arlene The origins of Arlene can be traced back to a relatively strong tropical wave the emerged off the coast of Africa. The wind shear hindered it from organizing, but the wind shear dissipated. It strengthened into Tropical Depression One on June 10 in a region of warm waters and low wind shear. Roughly a day later, the convection of the depression organized to be upgraded to a Tropical Storm, which was given the name Arlene. ''After 12 hours over warm waters, Arlene strengthened into a Category 1 hurricane. Explosive intensification ensued, and in less than 24 hours Arlene intensified into a Category 3 hurricane. Dry air hindered anymore intensification, and Arlene was downgraded into a Category 2 hurricane about 12 hours later. After maintaining it's intensity for a day, Arlene intensified once again, and became a Category 4 hurricane just before hitting Jamaica on the night of June 14. Due to land contact, Arlene started to significantly weaken, and by emerging into sea Arlene was a Category 2 hurricane. Entering in a region of dry air and wind shear, Arlene weakened into a Category 2 hurricane. After roughly 18 hours, Hurricane Hunters flew into the storm and observed winds of 65 mph, thus downgrading Arlene into a Tropical Storm. On the late night of June 15, Arlene made landfall at the very west tip of Cuba, and collapsed convection around the eye ensued. Arlene was downgraded into a Tropical Depression, and was forecast to restrengthen and hit Punta Gorda as a weak tropical storm. However, Arlene entered in a region of warm waters and no wind shear, and Arlene was upgraded back into a tropical storm. A developing trough hindered Arlene from moving north, and Arlene slowed down to stationary for a few hours before finally recurving towards Florida. By this time, Arlene has winds of over 150 mph and 932 mbar. Arlene weakened into a Category 3 before hitting Florida with winds of 120 mph. Arlene moved north and weakened into a tropical depression before being declared a remnant low over Maryland. Hurricane Arlene caused $4.67 billion USD in damage and 45 deaths. The name was retired and was replaced with ''Aretha. Hurricane Bret A tropical wave emerged off the coast of Africa on June 19. It continued to get more organized. By June 25 it became Tropical Depression Two while a few hundred miles east of the Leeward Islands. Over the next two days it slowly organized more. By June 27 it became a tropical storm and was named "Bret", continuing to strengthen it made landfall in the Leeward Islands as a 60 mph tropical storm on July 28. The next day it became a hurricane while approaching Haiti. However due to increasing westerly wind shear it weakened down to a tropical storm, it made landfall in Haiti as a 40 mph tropical storm on June 30, quickly dissipating. Hurricane Cindy Tropical Storm Dennis Hurricane Emily Hurricane Floyd Tropical Storm Gert Hurricane Harvey Hurricane Irene Hurricane Jose Hurricane Katrina Hurricane Lenny Hurricane Maria Hurricane Nate Tropical Storm Ophelia Hurricane Philippe Hurricane Rita Category:Hypothetical Events Category:Hypothetical Disasters Category:Hurricanes Category:Past Hurricanes Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane season Category:Past Events Category:Past disasters Category:Events in the 1990s Category:What Could Have Been